


Oh, My Sacred One

by Final_Redemption



Category: Johnny Marr - Fandom, Morrissey - Fandom, The Smiths
Genre: Johnny Marr - Freeform, M/M, Marrissey, Morrissey - Freeform, The Smiths - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Final_Redemption/pseuds/Final_Redemption
Summary: Steven’s plans of being in a band have been recently soiled. He has been filled with dread by the thought of living a normal and mundane life. Will fate finally be on his side?
Relationships: Johnny Marr/Morrissey, Morrissey/Johnny Marr
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

The sky’s gloomy grey clouds loomed over miserable Manchester. Steven walked aimlessly, his trembling hands shoved in his baggy trouser pockets. Steven observed the copious amounts of dull houses that came into his perimeter. He thought of the families whom were nestled inside. The unspoken unhappy marriages. The sad children grappling with the many upheavals of life being insensately swung their way.

Steven stopped for a moment, his bristly brows raised pensively. 

He stared on at the beige curtains that veiled what Steven could only vividly depict in his mind as a theatrical disaster of misery dancing amidst lovers, friends and relatives. 

The question never left him : are they truly happy? 

The pretentious pantomime of glamourise gowns to momentarily upturn frowns made him feel ill. 

Steven narrowed his eyes when he thought of the recited speeches about love. It was all surely a fallacy doomed to fall through. Relationships and sex were simply a distraction from the state of living, his mind echoed. Steven knew in the deepest depths of his heart that any communion-ship between two people could never ever be enjoyable or magical. 

His face twisted into a grimace as he recalled those few times. 

Perhaps he was projecting, though. 

The cold wind kissed his cheeks, bringing him back into the bleak world that he stood in. Steven shook his head frantically, continuing on his way back home. 

He was meant to be in London by now. He was meant to be crooning as he swooned over an audience whom transmitted intrigue from their gaze. It was the only thing that had implored him to hang onto his dreary life. Of-course Billy had to abruptly break the news to him that they had found a new singer whom waltzed in a way that Steven could only dream to.

Poor Linder was now left longing for Steven to be joining her. 

Steven smiled momentarily through the raging rain that doused his face and dampened his head of hair. 

Linder was most likely swimming in jewels and gurgling Goldschläger due to the abundance of creative endeavours she possessed.

Oh, but how disappointed would she be to hear that he had failed her and himself...

Steven furrowed his brows in anguish as he tried in his best efforts to forget the way he had been brutally deserted. 

As if on cue, the grey clouds above begun to cry. It was as though they could feel the same sorrow and pain Steven’s heart harboured. 

A gust of wind threatened to join him inside the warmth of his house. He let out a long sigh, slamming the door shut as quickly as his hopes and dreams had slipped through his fingertips. Steven rested the back of his mess of a mind upon the doorframe. 

“ Is that you, Steven? “ He heard his dear Mother ask him from the kitchen. 

“ Last time I checked, yes. “ 

He nestled his hands deep into his unkept coffee brown hair. Steven was completely unaware that his Mother was now stood in front of him, examining his broken frame. 

“ Oh, look at you, Steven... “ Elizabeth spoke softly, her hands on her hips as she eyed her son sadly. 

“ I best not if I want to hold onto the remnants of sight I have left. “ Steven mused, making a gesture to his glasses that were balanced on the bridge of his nose, their lenses bleary from the rain. 

His Mother tutted, grabbing his shoulders to give them a comforting squeeze. 

“ Fate, Steven. “ 

“ Ah, yes, fate. It always seems to tease me, doesn’t it? Perhaps all that awaits me is the constant fateful failures, hm? “ He chided, a condescending flare embellished in his voice as his head swayed along with each-word that he spoke. 

Elizabeth shook her head, a grin dawning her face. 

“ As a great man once said : fate beholds both exquisite joys and exquisite sorrows. “ 

Steven’s royal blue eyes sparkled with admiration, looking down upon his Mother as if she were a blinding beam of light that held all the sacred secrets known to man. 

“ How long until you run out of Oscar Wilde quotes? “ He remarked, smiling bashfully. 

Elizabeth chuckled to herself, combing Steven’s hair out from his eyes. 

“ Until the day I take my last breath, dear. “

Steven brought her into a warm embrace, sighing happily. 

“ I don’t know what I’ll do without it, Mother. “ 

She closed her eyes, focusing on nothing but her son’s voice and heartbeat. 

“ Without what, dear? “

A silence ensued. 

“ Being a somebody. I have not been wired to conform to the mundane ways of living. I shall never settle for second best, no. If I can’t have the best then, well, I don’t want anything. I just want to allow the sea to swallow me whole. I am not normal, Mother. Normal people lust for love and bend over backwards in order to work for people whom don’t care about their wellbeing. That is not me, it will never be. “ 

Steven inhaled deeply, catching his breath. 

Elizabeth pulled him closer. 

“ One day, you will make it. Perhaps today you haven’t earned your place in this world just yet, but in due time, you will find what you’ve been searching for. “ Elizabeth explained. 

“ I may be short sighted, but I believe what I’ve been searching for has passed me now. I chased and I chased to no avail. “ Steven glumly retorted. 

“ You are running in the wrong direction, Steven. Fate finds you, does it not? “ 

“ Hmm, I am not quite sure. I could’ve sworn I found fate standing upon a hill clad in sunglasses as it fed a murder of crows. “ 

Elizabeth pulled back from their embrace, narrowing her eyes at her son whom mirrored her now playful tone. 

“ Don’t be so facetious, Steven! “ 

Steven stuck his tongue out, breaking away from her grasp to run upstairs and into his room. 

“ Oh, Steven, please have something more than yogurts and crisps for dinner! I am terrified that you may whither away! “ She shouted up at him from downstairs. 

“ Here’s hoping, Mother! “ He sarcastically chimed, shutting his bedroom door. 

“ I am serious, Steven! I don’t want you to starve! “ 

To drown out his Mother’s bellows, a New York Doll’s vinyl begun to crackle and emit harsh clunky tunes. He beamed to himself, slowly falling back onto his bed in nothing but a truly tranquil manner. 

Perhaps tomorrow fate would treat him well.


	2. Chapter 2

That night Steven had dreamt of angels with glossy white wings, glowing honey toned eyes and charcoal hair. He had imagined their pale hands reaching into his messy mind to replace the loose screws and mismatched wires to perhaps cure him of his innumerable ills. 

Steven’s eyes fluttered open, a hum of silence engulfing him. 

He jolted upwards, fumbling for his glasses that rested upon his nightstand. Steven rubbed his eyes, placing his glasses on the bridge of his nose. The world that was once blurred by Steven’s perpetually awful sight was now, thankfully, clear once more. 

Stepping out of his bed, the dread of being a renowned nobody washed over Steven just like every other morning. He closed his eyes, shaking his head vigorously. 

Steven shimmied into a silky pink blouse, a stoic expression dawning his face as he eyed his murky reflection.

What would today behold? Exquisite joys or exquisite sorrows? 

He hadn’t a clue. Perhaps the beauty of life was what was entirely unbeknown to oneself. The inability to fathom where on Earth one would be in ten years time or perhaps even a mere two seconds. 

It was truly mystifying, but somehow Steven found comfort in the thought. 

As if on cue, the once silent room was shrouded by a shrilling sound of his bedroom door slamming open. 

“ Steven, for heaven’s sake! “ 

Steven turned his gaze to his dear sister, Jacqueline. 

“ What on Earth is it, Jackie? “ He mustered, fumbling with his sleeves. 

Jackie’s bright blue eyes transmitted indignation, her hands placed on her hips dramatically. 

“ There is some boy at the door for you. Hurry up and come downstairs. “ She sternly illustrated.

Steven blinked rapidly, running his hands wearily through his unkept hair. 

“ I haven’t a clue why on Earth someone would be seeking my acquaintance. Would it brutally kill you to perhaps ask him why he is here? “ Steven sullenly spoke, trying his upmost to obscure his unnerved demeanour. 

Jackie rolled her eyes, pulling a face that illuminated her impatience. 

“ Ask him yourself, Steven. Do you not recall when you implored me into refraining from sticking my nose into your personal affairs? Or have you lost your mind again? “ She blustered, her brows cocking upwards with a tangible confidence. 

“ Lost my mind again?! Dear Jackie, I never found my mind! How terribly ignorant you are. Oh of-course you follow my orders when it results in your own prosperity. Shameful. “ Steven replied, a palpable gloating grin now spread across his face. 

Jackie pulled a face, narrowing her eyes. 

“ I haven’t the time to endure your incessant childish rebuts. Go downstairs and talk to the boy before I drag you down there myself. “ 

Steven watched with perplexity as she turned upon her heel, slamming the door shut behind her once more. 

What on Earth were he to do? He hadn’t a clue. For some reason completely unbeknown to himself, he knew it was something he had to do. He swallowed his fears and decided to perceiver. 

Steven begun to quiver as he made his way down the suddenly seemingly endless staircase. His piercing blue eyes shifting nervously as his mind swam with an abundance of spine chillingly mortifying thoughts. 

Jackie let out a sigh, eying her brother in a way that made Steven feel as if he suddenly sprouted a second head. 

“ Finally. He’s waiting for you. “ Jackie announced, gesturing to the door before waltzing off into the kitchen. 

Steven shut his eyes and exhaled. He shakily walked over to the ajar door, pulling it fully open with a ever-so-slight tremor. 

“ Hello! “ The other boy exclaimed. 

Steven blinked, mustering a tremulous smile as he continued to avert all gaze from the other. 

“ Uhm, hello. I have to ask... why are you here? “ He queried, clinging to the beige door. 

A silence ensued for a brief moment. 

“ Oh, uh, sorry. My name’s Johnny- Johnny Marr. Remember meeting me at the Patti Smith concert? 1978? “ 

It was then that Steven finally met eyes with Johnny. 

His honey-toned eyes glittered and glimmered, gilded by the colour of the richest rays of the sun. 

When Steven looked into them, he felt a exuberant sense of energy seething inside of him. This was a feeling he had never harboured or experienced before. He was bewildered beyond comprehension. 

“ I recall the event, yes. “ He spoke up softly. 

Johnny shifted nervously, running a hand through his hair. 

His hair was the colour of charcoal, much like the angels in Steven’s dream. The colour was a stagnating contrast against his milky pale skin, but the glaringly intense look suited him somehow. 

“ Is it alright if I come in? “ Johnny politely asked. 

Steven stared on at him for what felt like a lifetime, exploring the galaxy that was the boy’s eyes. They were truly mystifying. 

“ Of-course, yes. “ He finally answered, moving to the side as he held the door open for Johnny to enter. 

The journey upstairs was comfortably silent, much to Steven’s delight. 

“ Here is where my mind unwinds. “ Steven illustrated, peering over his shoulder, wondering where on Earth Johnny could possibly be. 

“ Jesus Christ! “ Johnny exclaimed, staggering back. 

Steven rolled his eyes, marching over to where Johnny stood. 

“ Not even a warm hello? How rude of you. “ He scolded, picking up his life-size James Dean cardboard cutout from the floor. 

Johnny let out a giggle, covering his mouth. 

“ Sorry, mate. I can’t say I come across things like this often. “ He admitted, gesturing to the cutout that was now resting upon Steven’s bed. 

“ Things? His name is James. “ Steven playfully replied. 

“ Oh, yeah. Sorry, James! “ Johnny spluttered through laughs. 

Steven looked upon the cutout, then back to Johnny with a concentrated stare. 

“ Hmm, he proclaims that he shall think about forgiving you, but he does not promise anything. “ Steven summarised, basking in the snorts and giggles that he had evoked from Johnny. 

“ You’re a singer and songwriter. “ Johnny proclaimed, making his way over to Steven’s LP collection. 

Steven furrowed his bristly brows, chewing the inside of his cheek. 

“ That is nothing but a mere myth floating around Manchester. “ Steven corrected, waving his hand in the air dismissively. 

Johnny nodded with uncertainty, his eyes radiating with something Steven couldn’t grasp. 

“ I don’t believe you. “ He argued, flicking through Steven’s endless collection of music. 

Steven’s deep blue eyes widened. 

“ People never do. “ He finalised, his voice quieter than before. 

Johnny froze for a moment, allowing himself to examine Steven’s demeanour. 

“ I play guitar, you know. I am proper serious about it. I heard you were serious about your writing and singing, also. “ Johnny unveiled, his amber eyes twinkling with golden flares that transmitted ambition. 

Steven grinned, running a hand through his unkept hair. 

Johnny was a guitarist? Well, that would explain the undoubtable elegance of his hands. 

“ Life is terribly serious, I find. If I did not regard my work with nothing but the highest of devotion, I would be nothing but a moronic maniac. My work is my life, Johnny. “ Steven retorted, exasperated. 

Johnny begun to smile madly, seemingly pleased at Steven’s response.

“ You’re brilliant. “ 

“ Brilliantly mad. “ 

Johnny giggled, bringing his attention back to the LP that he was now clutching firmly in his hands. 

“ You can play one if you’d like. “ Steven chimed, crossing his arms as he watched Johnny with wonder. 

Johnny eyed The Marvelettes LP quizzically. He pulled a face to himself. Paper Boy was a wonderful song, but he felt compelled to flip the LP over. Johnny smiled fondly as his eyes cast upon the familiar song title : “ You’re The One “ 

The upbeat music begun to play, a tangibly mystical force accumulating in the air. 

Johnny shot a smug smile at Steven, leaning back with his arms crossed. 

“ Good choice. “ Steven mused, taking a seat on his bed. 

Steven closed his eyes, humming along softly to the melody. 

You're the one (you're the one)  
You're the one (you're the one)  
You're the one (you're the one)  
The only one (the only one)

“ Can you dance? “ Johnny asked suddenly. 

Steven opened his eyes in terror, realising Johnny was now looming over him. 

Steven attempted to veil the pinks and reds that were now beaming against his once pale cheeks. 

“ Well, oneself can dance, but whether oneself can dance properly is another question. “ Steven replied, looking up thoughtfully at Johnny. 

The boy ignored Steven’s comment, grabbing ahold of his hand to pull him upwards. 

Steven felt feverish and confused as he attempted to mirror Johnny’s movements. He watched in awe as the baffling boy danced in a rather obscene way. 

Now give me just your romance  
You don't even have to know how to dance  
I don't need those other guys  
You can tell by the look in my eyes that  
You're the one (you're the one)  
You're the one (you're the one)  
You're the one (you're the one)  
The only one (the only one)  
You're the one (you're the one)  
You're the one (you're the one)  
You're the one (you're the one)  
The only one (the only one)

The two laughed tremulously as the song came to a close. 

What a peculiar premise it truly was. 

“ You dance funny. “ Johnny spoke up. 

Steven rolled his eyes, placing his hands on his hips.

“ That’s entirely your fault. “ He playfully argued. 

“ How?! “ Johnny exclaimed in mock horror. 

“ You were my guide! “ Steven pointed out, raising his brows. 

Johnny shook his head, stifling a giggle. 

“ Oh no. “ Johnny muttered, peering at his watch. 

“ What’s wrong? “ Steven asked, cautiously. 

“ I have to be on my way, unfortunately. “ He revealed. 

“ All good things must come to an end. “ Steven summarised, blushing at how bashful he was being. 

Johnny smirked, itching the back of his neck. 

“ Will I see you again? “ Johnny asked dubiously. 

“ Yes, if I don’t get hit by a ten ton truck, that is. “ Steven joked. 

As Steven shook Johnny’s hand, wishing him well as they parted ways, something inside of him was ignited. 

Steven knew he was on the brink of something grand. 

For once, he felt fortune was on his side.


	3. Chapter 3

An indescribable feeling rattled Steven's rib-cage as he shut his eyes as tight as a desperate soul's clutch on the edge of a cliff. He knew he had found the key to a once thought to be forbidden world, and his monumental fears of unveiling such a intimate element that he beheld was no longer going to condemn him into a constant state of limbo. Steven refused to lead such a daunting life with the same might that the night and the silver moon possessed that relentlessly dominated the blindingly bright blue sky and gleaming sun.

He finally looked upon Johnny whom was sat patiently, examining Steven as if he were part of a art exhibit. Steven smiled tremulously, breaking their eye contact to stare pensively out of the window. 

" You know, we don't have to do this now. " Johnny stated, readjusting his guitar.

Steven closed his eyes once more, listening to the sound of the rain against the windowpane.

" I can no longer live a life where I shield my genius, Johnny. We're on the brink of something tangibly glorious, unequivocally. " Steven confidently spoke.

Johnny stifled a laugh, strumming his guitar absentmindedly which evoked a lascivious grin from Steven.

" I know you can do it, Steven. I'll start and you can join in whenever you want, alright? " Johnny reassured, his voice soft and attentive. 

Steven sighed longingly, beaming at Johnny. 

" Yes, yes. Thank you. "

When Johnny begun to play, Steven felt mystified by the enamouring beauty of his rolling chords. Each note roared with a otherworldly emotion that impacted Steven much like an unwavering stormy sea that raged against a sailor's ship. He felt crestfallen as he listened closely. The music transmitted a potent sense of sorrow to Steven, unearthing something from within him that he couldn't possibly explain.

Like a bird taking flight for the very first time, Steven opened his heart-shaped lips to sing.

Over the moor, take me to the moor  
Dig a shallow grave  
And I'll lay me down  
Over the moor, take me to the moor  
Dig a shallow grave  
And I'll lay me down

Johnny’s twinkly amber eyes brightened, his mouth agape as his heart begun to race at an alarming rate. 

Steven’s voice was angelic. It bursted with immense emotion and was rich with sincerity and passion. Johnny was polarised. 

For a moment, Johnny could imagine Steven dawning a white gown, perched upon a bed of pink petals, crooning as he fastidiously played a golden harp with his majestic fingers. 

Steven’s voice almost transcended Johnny into another universe.

Oh...  
Over the moors, I'm on the moor  
Oh, over the moor  
Oh, the child is on the moor

The two exhaled in tandem, eying each-other bashfully. 

“ Your voice, Jesus Christ! “ Johnny exclaimed, his eyes glowing with intrigue. 

Steven ran a hand through his messy hair, smiling uncontrollably. 

“ Well, it isn’t the first time someone has evoked Christ’s name in the hopes that he shall perhaps straighten me out. “ Steven giggled, averting his gaze anxiously. 

Johnny shook his head, placing an unsure hand on Steven’s knee comfortingly. 

“ Drop the weird jokes for one second, yeah? Your voice is other-fucking-worldly! Your lyrics are bloody brilliant, as well! It’s like when I first heard them and read them, I realised I never knew what a real lyricist even was! You’re incredible. “ Johnny hyperbolically complimented. 

Steven blinked slowly, staring on at Johnny, seemingly utterly bemused by the sentiment. 

“ You flatter me, Johnny. What for? God only knows. Perhaps you’re mad, but we all are, really. Your playing unlocked a feeling from within me I never knew I harboured, Johnny. The English diction fails me when it comes to illustrating the immeasurable depths of my utter infatuation and admiration for your playing. What are words, anyway? One word requires another word to explain the one before and the one after, it is sincerely rather disturbing. All I can offer you, Johnny, is the look that is now on my face. The look that transmits to you how I’ve changed completely, all because I’ve had the privilege of hearing you play. Together we shall be unstoppable. “

Johnny placed his guitar down beside him, allowing his eyes to examine Steven’s face. 

“ Steven, you really are brilliant. We’re going to conquer the world. “ Johnny whispered, leaning in closer to Steven. 

“ Perhaps not the world, Johnny, but we can conquer the world we concoct on our own. “ 

A silence ensued for a brief moment.

“ You’re amazing. “

Before Steven could comprehend anything, he felt hands knit into his hair as lips crashed onto his. Johnny pressed his body up against Steven, deepening the kiss eagerly. The same exuberant sense of energy that was seething inside of him during their initial meeting hung heavy. It seemed to grow perpetually more strong. 

“ Ah... “ Steven sighed longingly as their lips parted. 

Johnny panted, attempting to catch his breath. 

“ Your hair. “

“ The hair you have your hands in? “ 

Johnny’s hands retreated as if Steven’s hair had suddenly gone up in flames. 

“ Sorry. I think you should get a quiff, it would suit you. “ Johnny casually observed. 

Steven raised his bristly brows, unable to fathom the absurdity of the situation. 

“ Perhaps it is time for a new hairstyle. I maintain that if your hair is wrong, your life is wrong. “ Steven commented, fiddling with his sleeves. 

“ A tad dramatic, but I agree. “ Johnny retorted through laughs. 

Steven rolled his eyes expectantly. 

“ There is a reason it says dramatic on my birth certificate, Johnny. “ Steven playfully replied. 

“ Does it really? “ 

Steven threw his head back as he giggled gleefully. 

“ Oh, you are terribly gullible at times. “ 

“ That’s disappointing. “ 

“ A common occurrence found within the brevity of life, I find. “ Steven sullenly spoke. 

Johnny itched the back of his neck, appearing to be miles away from Steven. 

“ Would you like to come round my house again tomorrow? “ Johnny queried. 

Steven repositioned himself into a more dignified pose. 

“ I would love to, yes. “ 

Johnny’s face lit up, his demeanour no longer unreadable as it was before. 

Steven wished Johnny well as he left much like the day before, but this time it somehow felt different. Steven felt as though fate had been sealed and that there was no turning back. 

Perhaps he didn’t know much for certain, but he knew Johnny and him would prosper together no matter what. 

Fortune was a breath away.


End file.
